Bloodline
by FallenOneAka X or Mr. X
Summary: you can hate them you can love them, but no matter what they will always be your family, even if there not human. this is rated M just in case


Faster, faster, Can't stop. Bill was right behind us.

Can't stop.

We been run through Bill palace for a good couple of minutes now we may had lost him a few minutes back, but we aren't safe, no one is not until we escape from this place and find a way to defeat him.

This place is massive, with Twist and turn and geometry that shouldn't be possible. If this was the old me I would have collapse long ago but unfortunately for Bill gravity falls had training me well.

taking a right we come face to face with another dead end.

"You know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here" this was the third time we had hit a dead end, "like grunkle Stan always say, when one door closes choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force!" Before I knew it Mabel had taken the shrink ray and begin to use it on her hand, even before I could start asking questions, Mabel had ran up to the wall and with one door knock of a swing she blew a hole in the wall.

Ok I guess that works.

"Alright let gather up the town folk and together we can… oh no."

Down below, the remainder of the town folk and our team were surrounded by the other demons. I don't know what just happened but a gnome just got eaten.

"Peekaboo."

Faster than we could possibly possible move, bill had use. In those passing moments a lot of things ran through my head, how do we get free, did grunkle Ford and Stan escape, and what would mom and dad think when we didn't come home.

I don't want to die, there's so much left to see and do.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

I won't die! I will not die here!

"haha, it's so cute you and pine tree have such imagination. It's hilarious!"

Of course he would be reading our minds, he's Bill. But I wonder what is Mabel thinking?

But there was no time for that we were here.

"I'm giving you one last chance sixer. Tell me how to remove the barrier and we can rule this place like a family, so what do you say!?" I know Bill was insane but never to this degree.

"I only have one family and that definitely not you, you demon!" Grunkle Ford said, as he spit the word like venom. "You tell him grunkle Ford!" Mabel shouted.

"Oh but we are family, after all I'm pine tree and shooting star father." That was enough to stop me and Mabel attempt of escape, "your lying" the word that came from Mabel mouth was no more than a whisper.

"You don't believe me? Why don't you see for yourself."

Putting use in a position to where we could see his body, he began to show.

"Back when your mother was three months pregnant with you, she ran into some complication that was going to cause the twins their lives and so me being the caring person I'm, I decided to help. You would be amazed what a parents are will to do for their kids, even the unborn one's."

As he was talking, we watch all of it unfold. From our parents getting the news to Bill showing up.

"The deal was a simple one. For the next six months I would possess her body intern helping her baby and in return they have to send you two to Gravity Falls on your 12 summer and I get to erase they memories ones you where born."

"Don't you go it? You don't have two parents you have three, you get a bit of me in you."

Faces of disbelief and horror ran through all of the pine's , which only cause Bill to laugh.

Once Bill had getting that out of his system he continue.

"Did you really think that it was just human blood running through does veins? Ooh, you have much more magical blood running through them. Why do you think you're so weird, pine tree with his dipper birthmark, sixer with his six finger, and shooting star and your twin with they less then average personality. Come on you can't honestly say that you never notice how you and your family are drawn to the weird and the strange and how it's drawn to you."

"But enough with the detour. How do I get out or one of the kids die."

After that everything's was a blur.

We were able to defeat Bill but to the cause of Stan memory, but do to Mable quick thinking grunkle Stan was about to get his memory back.

Although all the damage cause by weirdmageddon has been reverse, the mental scar has yet to close for some.

 **One day after weirdmageddon**

At the mystery shack the only light that could be seen was the faint blue glow of a tv, half asleep in front of it were one of the twin hero of gravity falls.

"Grunkle Ford can we talk?" A voice came from the stairway, "sure, me and Stan were just do some long deserve bonding time, so what do you want to talk about" Ford asked with a questionable look on his face as he picked himself up from the couch.

"well I have been doing some thinking and… I would love to become your apprentice and there's no need to worry I've already talked to my parents."

For the first time Stan finally said something, who I thought was sleeping "What about your sister? You can't honestly be leaving her, not after all you been through?"

"All the thing we been through is exactly why I change my mind. When Bill was about kill one of us some of the things that was running through my mind was, how there was some much things I hadn't done, so much thing I hadn't seen, and in those moments I realize I didn't want to die with a 'what if' in my life."

There, that should stop grunkle Stan from going on a rant about family, nothing was going to stop me from becoming grunkle Ford apprentice.

Now for the icing on the cake.

"I will always love Mable she will always be my sister and I will always be there for her, but it's time for me to worry about myself a bit."


End file.
